Et si il s'était passé ça ?
by Kyona-sama
Summary: C'est la guerre de Marinford, réunissant les plus grosses pointures de "l'Ère Barbe Blanche". Crocodile vient juste de sauver Ace de se bourreaux à la surprise générale. Doflamingo intervient et... Tous deux reçoivent une visite...innatendue. Gros délire surréaliste à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux !


**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, pas si OS que ça en fait...Comment dire...J'ai participé à un concours intitulé « Délire à Marinford » dont le thème était de...foirer la guerre ? Bref, j'ai fais en sorte que Ace survive pour en satisfaire plusieurs, alors c'est un drôle délire.**

**Je vous prie de survivre à ma connerie monumentale afin que je ne culpabilise pas trop X)**

**Disclaimer: A Oda, à part les « Mômans » inventées de toutes pièces.**

**Rating: K+, un petit nom d'oiseau par-ci, un par là...**

* * *

**Ca devait commencer ainsi:**

**"Jour de l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace. Monkey D. Luffy , le Capitaine Corsaire Jimbei, Emporio Ivankov, Crocodile, Buggy le Clown, l'agent de Barok Works Galdino alias Mr.3 et une centaine de détenus ainsi que Barbe Blanche et toute ses flottes ont débarqué à MarineFord dans l'intérêt de sauver Portgas. Sengoku à ordonné d'avancer son exécution, et, alors que les bourreaux levaient leurs lames, Crocodile lança une attaque qui les tua tous les deux."**

"-Un vieillard agonisant pareil, je pourrai le tuer plus tard, dit t-il de son habituelle voix morne et imperturbable, Mais avant tout, j'ai pas envie de voir vos visages réjouis."

Sitôt qu'il eu fini sa phrase, sa tête fut sciée par un lien invisible et vola derrière lui suivie d'un nuage de sable pour exploser au contact du sol. Un homme immense recouvert d'un manteau de plume roses arriva alors dans le cercle formé par les Marines.

"-Oi oi, lâcha t-il, Enfoiré de Croco."  
Les Marines paniquèrent un peu plus et s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer:[break]  
"-Do-doflamingo !"  
Imperturbable, le shishibukai approchait toujours de sa démarche étrange, les genoux pliés.

"-Tu m'a rejeté et tu comptes faire équipe avec Barbe Blanche maintenant ? Y'a du favoritisme", s'indigna t-il le front plissé alors que la tête de Crocodile se reformais.

"Je ne fais équipe avec personne."

"J'en déduis que ta position vis à vis de moi ne change donc pas"

"On dirait bien"

Aucun d'eux ne bougea durant plusieurs longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que le blond à plumes ne sorte sa seconde main de sa poche. Alors le crochet de son ex-collègue jaillit pour rencontrer son pied mais avant que quiconque s'en rende compte...

"Doffy ! "rugit une voix de crécelle suivie d'un "Crocoddy !" plus aigu encore.

Les deux adversaires se figèrent avant de crier d'une même voix siderée:[break]  
"Môman ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!"

"Espèce de sale garnement ! Pas une lettre, pas un coup d'escargophone, et je te retrouve à te battre comme un délinquant au beau milieu de Marinford ! Et tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu dire ton gros mot ?! Je pensais t'avoir mieux éduqué que ça !", vociféra une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs toute courbée et vêtue d'un hideux tailleur rose du même ton que le manteau à plume.

"Mais môman c'est la guerre ! Et tu me fou la honte là !"

"J'en ai rien à faire ! Tu vas rentrer à la maison et arrêter ces stupides histoires de piraterie !"  
Du coté de Crocodile, ce n'était guère mieux.

"Vilain garçon ! C'est la fessée que tu cherche ?! Vingt ans que j'tai pas vu ! Tu pouvais pas passer ?! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Tu vas voir c'qu'il en coûte de désobéir à ta mère sale gosse ! hurla avec autant d'intensité la seconde des deux vieilles femmes qui s'étaient invitées au QG de Marinford au beau milieu de la place centrale te ce en pleine guerre. Son tailleur était vert comme le foulard de son fils et lui allait tout aussi mal qu'à sa consoeur.

"Mais môman ! Tu peux pas débarquer comme ça et ...!"

"J'vais t"montrer si j'peux pas arriver comme ça tiens ! Attaque de la maman en furie !"

La mamie bondit, sciant tout le monde présent qui ne savait pas encore réagir devant la situation...embarrassante et totalement inédite qui se déroulait devant eux, et ne laissant aucun doute sur son agilité malgré son âge avancé. Luffy lui, se rapprochait discrètement de l'échafaud sans que personne ne le voit. Comme quoi il était pas si bête que ça. La mémé donna de larges coups de sac à son fils qui ne su bientôt plus de quel coté ils venaient.

Du coté de Doflamingo c'était sensiblement la même chose puisque sa mère préféra user de son parapluie pour darder la tête de sa progéniture de coups piquants.

Les deux hommes pensaient exactement la même chose à cet instant et dans le même ordre: "mal", "la honte", "putain ça fait MAL"...

Les deux vieilles enchaînèrent ensuite par plusieurs armes mortelles telles que les aiguilles à tricoter, les tasses de thé bien ringardes, un châle (pour étrangler c'est très efficace) et même une poussette de bébé avec des flamands roses dessus (ce qu'envia fortement la seconde mamie, elle aurais du prendre la sienne).

Cette "punition" dura bien plusieur minutes durant lesquels Luffy avait délivré son frère avec les clés de Hancock et qu'ils fuyaient en réveillant discrètement leurs alliés toujours en état de choc.

On se rappela encore longtemps de la bataille de Marinford qui pris fin lorsque deux vieilles dames embarquèrent deux des hommes des plus puissants durant « l'Ère Barbe Blanche » à bord d'un hélicoptère ressemblant furieusement à un landau. En effet, quand les Marines reprirent "connaissance", plus aucun pirate n'était présent. Encore aujourd'hui vous êtes passible de la peine de mort si vous mentionnez cet événement.

Alors ? XD

Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'écris comme je pense alors si vous voulez voir quelque chose en particulier, n'hésitez pas à demander ^^


End file.
